Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
The Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, or Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube, is a testing element used in several Test Chambers of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Overview *The Weighted Storage Cube is a device used for solving puzzles in the various Test Chambers found throughout the Aperture Laboratories. In almost all cases, the Cube is to be placed on a 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button to allow the player to advance. *Weighted Storage Cubes appear either via a Aperture Science Vital Apparatus Vent or are already in a test chamber. *It can be picked up by using the "use" key and can also be taken through portals. *The Weighted Storage Cube can also be used as a makeshift weapon against an Aperture Science Sentry Turret by dropping it on the Sentry Gun from a Portal. *Like all objects, the Weighted Storage Cube will disintegrate upon touching a Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid. *A special type of Storage Cube, the Weighted Companion Cube, appears in Test Chamber 17. It is identical to the regular Weighted Storage Cube, except that it has a heart where the Aperture Science logo would be. At the end of the test chamber, the player is forced to put it into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. *In Portal 2, GLaDOS reveals in Chapter 3's Test Chamber 7 that there are warehouses full of Weighted Companion Cubes shortly after disintegrating two of them. As the Material Emancipation Grid for that chamber is not functioning, Chell can remove the companion cube from that chamber (earning the player the Preservation of Mass achievement), only to have GLaDOS destroy it herself shortly before reaching the elevator. *At the end of Portal 2, a companion cube is sent up the elevator that Chell used to exit the facility by GLaDOS. As it is covered in black burn marks, it may be the companion cube from the original Portal, apparently having survived incineration. Behind the scenes *The Weighted Companion Cube was added to the game because playtesters often failed to realize that the puzzle required you to take the cube with you, so they made it unique and more noticeable. *A plush Weighted Companion Cube is available to purchase online at Valve online.http://store.valvesoftware.com/product.php?i=S0102 *Dropping a Weighted Storage Cube (spawned by the console) into the incinerator at the end of Test Chamber 17 will give you the same result as the Companion Cube. This is probably because the Companion Cube is just a reskinned Storage Cube. *If the Companion Cube is dropped into the incinerator at the end of Test Chamber 17, it will respawn in the Vital Apparatus Vent at the beginning of the chamber, most likely due to developer oversight. *''Portal 2'' achievement "Preservation of mass" with a picture of the Companion Cube with wings have shown that you can save the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 07, and there will be a hidden cube in the co-op levels ("Party of 3" achievement).http://www.succesfull.fr/index.php?option=com_succesfull&Itemid=6&l=en&JeuID=1169 *A Companion Cube prop can be unlocked for Xbox Live avatars by completing the single player campaign. Gallery File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early ASHPD, with an early cube in the back, in an early Test Chamber 13. File:Orientation Video 1 all testing elements.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube as seen in Orientation Video no. 1. File:Weighted Storage Cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube. File:Weighted Companion Cube.jpg|Weighted Companion Cube. File:Sphere cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Ball, the model of which is shared with that of the simplified Personality Core. File:Cube first.jpg|Introducing the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb 04.jpg File:Testchmb 05.jpg File:Testchmb09.jpg File:Testchmb13.jpg File:Testchmb12.jpg File:Testchmb17.jpg File:Cube love.png|Weighted Companion Cube icon. File:Signage overlay boxhurt.png|Test chamber warning symbol for falling storage cubes. File:Portal kill companioncube.png|Fratricide achievement icon. File:Aperture Science cube.svg|Aperture logo as it appears on a normal Weighted Storage Cube File:Cube heart.svg|Heart logo as it appears on the Weighted Companion Cube sp_a4_finale40007.jpg|Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube as seen at the end of Portal 2 List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' References External links *Weighted Companion Cube Plush at the Steam store Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs Category:Portal 2: Lab Rat